


Luke and Alex visit their home on Shawnigan Lake

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [162]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex visit their home on Shawnigan Lake

  
**players only. backdated to late spring 2015.**

They've already been by once, earlier in the day, to talk with their contractor and see the work actually being done, but Luke had wanted to come back later, after everyone had finished, to walk through on their own. "So, we come in the front door and the coat closet is to the right and ahead to the left is the powder room," he says, checking out the smaller copy of the floor plan provided by their architect.

"And then into our _huge_ living space with soaring cathedral ceilings," Alex adds, stepping into the wide emptiness and spreading his arms. The wooden framework of their dream house is only just roughed-in, beams and walls outlined but with none of the barriers filled in. Which is just fine with Alex. "This is going to be incredible," he says quietly, pictures blooming in his mind. "How open it is, how the rooms are going to flow into each other. The gigantic windows and the glass doors that'll just naturally lead us to look out at the lake..." He grins like a gleeful little boy and reaches his hand to his husband.

Luke smiles and links their fingers, pressing close for a kiss. "It'll be brilliant," he says, breaking into a grin as he adds, "Especially my kitchen."

"The most amazing kitchen ever," Alex decrees in regal tones, and brushes a kiss over Luke's knuckles. "With the most incredible view. You can be the ruler over all you see. While you cook."

"Even you?" Luke teases, laughing, the kiss making him sigh inwardly. In a really really good way.

"You know I'm your slave," Alex whispers, cupping Luke's face in his hands. Then he glances over to the huge bay windows. "And I'm thinking that we can just leave that space open right now. The dining room can be over there," he waves one hand vaguely, "and we can have this place in front of the windows as a tiny playroom for the babies. Like, not the actual nursery, but some place to put blankets down and play with them when they're really little. So that even when you're busy in the kitchen, you can just look over anytime you want."

"That sounds wonderful," Luke says with another happy sigh, this one audible. "Babies." He shakes his head. "I'm still getting used to the idea there's going to be two."

"Two," Alex agrees, wrapping his arms around Luke from behind and resting his cheek against his husband's shoulder.

"It'll probably be easier when they're little actually," Luke says with a soft laugh. "Once they start walking, we'll be up the creek."

Alex laughs softly, gazing at the tarp-draped frame like he can see through to the lake beyond. "And plus, maybe we should draw the limit there. Or we'll be completely fucking outnumbered."

"What? You don't want a whole sports team?" Luke asks with grin, leaning into Alex's embrace.

"Um... Yeah, no," Alex answers. "If we survive the zombie apocalypse and we have to be responsible for repopulating the entire world, then we'll talk. But otherwise?" He chuckles and nibbles at his lover's throat.

Luke almost _purrs_ at the scrape of teeth. "I'm good with two," he assures Alex, smiling. "I do want you all to myself again some day."

"Some day twenty years down the road?" Alex grins and takes Luke by the hand, tugging him towards the back of the house, crouching along the way to scoop up a thick fleece blanket which he'd left waiting for this purpose. "C'mon. Let's go see how our lake looks by moonlight."

"George was telling me they're going to put our bear proof container back here," Luke says, watching Alex, wondering if his husband will have the same reaction he had to that bit of information.

"Container?" Alex echoes, his brow furrowing, his attention on the uneven ground beneath their feet as they carefully pick their way down the slope to the shore. "Why do we need– Wait, bears?" he asks, stopping in place. Wondering if Luke is just jerking his chain.

Luke cracks up. "That was _my_ reaction. Apparently in all our eagerness to get out into the wilderness we forgot about the bears and the deer and the coyotes and the mountain lions..."

"Holy crap, you're right," Alex muses softly, "I didn't think about any of that." He glances at the woods around them, then cautiously takes another step. "Did George say anything about how much of that we should expect? Like, is it pretty typical for people out here to have bears and mountain lions just wandering by?"

"He said without the bear proof container for our garbage we could expect a lot, especially since we'll be the only house out here, but otherwise he said it shouldn't be too bad and just to make lots of noise when we come out at night. Mostly they're all scared off by people and lights, so he'll put in motion detectors on all the lighting too."

"Oh. Huh," Alex replies, thinking about the logistics of it all. Then he shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it to the ground a few feet from the water. And he starts unbuckling Luke's belt. "Get ready to make a hell of a lot of noise."

Luke shivers, lust and arousal coiling hot in the pit of his belly. "Yes, sir."

Alex strips off both of their shirts but doesn't bother with his own jeans yet. He pulls his husband down to the ground and threads his fingers through Luke's hair, kissing him hungrily.

Luke licks into Alex's mouth, matching his hunger, his whole body on fire with desire for his sir.

"You're so fucking sexy," Alex whispers between kisses. "You don't even have to try. I just want you, all the time." Like Luke doesn't know. Hell, Alex's cock is already hard as a railroad spike.

"I feel the same way about you," Luke moans, and it's true, he does. There's never a time when he doesn't want Alex. At least not of his own free will, he thinks, remembering the accident in New York. He grins. "How do you want me now? Sir."

"Hands and knees." Alex grins back, and shifts away to get rid of the rest of his clothing. "Eyes on the lake."

"Yes, sir." Fuck. Luke can only hope they truly are out here alone, but on the other hand, what would it matter? They're out, married, this is their land... Cock jerking sharply between his thighs, he arranges himself on all fours, hips tilted back, cool wind breezing over his hole.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, smoothing his hand along Luke's thigh to his ass, then sharply grabbing his flesh. "You're going to scream for me," he states, as a matter of fact. Holding his boy in place with that fist, Alex guides his cock to Luke's slick entrance. Then pushes inside.

Luke whimpers at Alex's grip then moans as he's penetrated, his body eager as always for his sir's cock.

Alex shivers, but he'd be hard put to say whether it's from the climate or from the sheer wicked pleasure. He works his way in slowly, not relenting until he's finally balls-deep.

"Oh, god," Luke whines, forced by Alex's grasp to just stay put and take it, his hole stretching around that hard hot flesh. "You feel so good, sir..."

A smirk curves one side of Alex's mouth; there's no possible way Luke could feel as good as Alex does right now. "Do you know why I love you so much?" he husks softly, smoothly pulling all the way out, then sliding back in.

Luke cries out, body clenching hungrily around Alex's cock. "No," he gasps, shaking his head.

Slow draw out, the chilly air kissing the head of Alex's cock before he seats himself inside his lover once again. "I have no choice," he assures Luke. "None at all."

Luke's breath catches, his chest going tight in an instant. "I was yours from the moment you saw me," he responds, struggling to stay here, present, while Alex makes room in his body. Owning him completely.

A slight shake of his head, and Alex tips his face to the sky. "No," he murmurs. "You were always mine." After his next thrust he can't make himself withdraw fully, and starts to really fuck Luke, slow and deep.

"Oh, god, yes," Luke moans, head dropping between his shoulders, every fibre of his being focused on Alex moving into him, fucking him, filling him, again and again.

It's almost meditative. Alex shuts his eyes and sinks into the moment. The night sounds around them sing with peacefulness, and he feels nothing but Luke, his lover's warm body embracing him. Giving him everything.

"Sir..." Fuck. Luke whines again, right there, every thrust pushing him closer and closer to tipping over the edge. "Please..."

"Like this," Alex agrees, and gasps at a sudden shockwave of pleasure, warning that he's close to the edge. "Just us."

"Unh." Luke pushes back, the next thrust all he needs before he's wailing, his cock spurting hot and thick, streaking the grass beneath him.

For a change Alex is nearly silent when he climaxes. He shudders heavily and pours himself into his lover, grounded through Luke's body. Covering him he holds tight, rocking his hips gently through each last streak of pleasure. Then he pulls Luke down onto the blanket to rest in his arms.

Luke presses close, brushing kisses against every inch of skin he can reach. "You're amazing," he whispers. "I am so lucky to be your boy, your husband."

Just like always, Alex doesn't quite know what to say to that, but he smiles and twines his legs around Luke's, ensnaring them. "We can be lucky together," he whispers.


End file.
